


What a Catch

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Daisy's turn for a perimeter check at the stronghold however, things go anyway but normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a little one shot for practice but I hope that you enjoy it!! Thanks for reading and commenting as always! :D

“You get perimeter check tonight, Daisy, wake up.”

Daisy Johnson rolled off of the beat up and torn couch that she had been snoozing on for the past two hours. She groaned, getting the perimeter check was always the worst. Not only did it increase your chances of having to deal any number of wondering zombies but you missed dinner as well.

They had stayed relatively safe within their stronghold much like a lot of the population. The human race adapted after the virus took a massive chunk out of the human population and now it was less survival and more “Ugh, I don’t want to miss taco Tuesday again!”

But Daisy had been one of the lucky ones, she would admit, she had found a great group of people to stay with and it had kept her safe. She was thankful for them, she just didn’t want to go out and do the stupid perimeter check.

“Daisy.” Bobbie repeated a little more forcefully

“I’m up. I’m up.” She rolled off the couch and immediately leaned over and began to lacing up her boots.

Bobbie shook her head and laughed at her friend’s post nap daze face before turning around and heading out the door.

Daisy sat back when her boots were on and she looked back at the comfortable couch, debating on how much trouble she would get into if she just fell over and went to sleep again. She heard Morse in the other room and she decided against it, although it was tempting.

When she stepped out the door into the fresh fall air she inhaled and closed her eyes for a moment. 

“Be careful out there, Tremors.” Mack walked up and handed her a double barrel shot gun.

She took and thanked him, her mind still fuzzy from the sleep.

She forcefully struggled with the many chains on the main gate before finally untangling them and getting the stupid thing open. Mack offered to lock it behind her and she was certainly thankful for his help.

The area they were held up in was beautiful this time of year with the changing leaves and the occasional gust of chilly wind. It was something that constantly surprised her, that the world kept marching on even if the humans were struggling, in fact it was thriving now that people were staying in large enclosed areas and being more self sufficient than ever.

Daisy got on her usual path about fifty yards from the tall fence that kept them safe, she kept her shotgun hung around her neck and she kept her eyes and ears attentive for any noises out of the ordinary. 

She was on the eastern side of the stronghold when her head snapped to the side and she picked up her shotgun, scanning the area closely. She heard that distinctive groan and suddenly she wasn’t fuzzy headed anymore, she was ready to fight if necessary.

She took a few steps forward, the quiet groaning still happening in front of her although she couldn’t see anything. The next step she took her foot struck something hard and a moment later she was being thrust up into the air, her legs and arms caught helplessly in a large net being strung up into the trees.

She cried out more in surprise than in pain but she weapon was thrown to the side and she grabbed for it desperately but whatever was holding her up in the trees was horribly strong.

She saw the figure of another human out of the corner of her eye and she immediately began cursing them. “Are you freaking serious right now?!” She clawed and kicked but it only got her more tangled in the net, “You made a big mistake, buddy, as soon as I get down from here I’m going to kick your ass!”

She craned her neck to get a better look at the trapper, it was a woman, her clothes and hair were dirty as if she had been living outside for a while. Her face was covered in a black bandana and she wore goggles that were splattered in blood and dust. She wasn’t reacting at all; even the gun in her hand was limp.

“What are you gawking at, son of a bitch?” Daisy tried to evoke a reaction because the stranger’s silence was freaking her out more than it should have.

The stranger dropped her gun and pulled up her goggles before slipping the bandana off her face and down to her neck. Daisy stopped struggling.

The familiar face was crying and her mouth was open in shock.

“Jemma?”

“Skye?!”

“Oh my god, Jemma!” Daisy reached her arm and hand out as far as she could towards her old friend, one that she thought had either died or gotten taken by the virus.

Jemma ran forward and embraced her arm as best she could with the height, she grabbed onto the trapped woman’s hand desperately.

“I’ll get you down.” Is all she said before she darted off to the side.

Daisy instinctively reached for her as she sprinted away which was a bad idea since a few moments later she was falling quickly to the hard forest floor right on her face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Skye, are you alright?”

Before Daisy knew what was happening Jemma was in front of her on the ground. She didn’t answer and instead wrapped her arms around the smaller woman’s body. They both cried as they held each other and they didn’t let go for at least three minutes.

“Skye, what happened?”

“I thought you were dead.” Daisy held the other woman’s face, overwhelmed by too many feelings in too short of time.

“And I thought you were dead.”

Daisy shook her head laughing, “We’re not dead!” The British woman laughed with her and they felt ridiculous and at the same time they didn’t care what they looked like.

They stood up, still holding each other, unable to let go. They had been something a long time ago, Daisy wasn’t sure what, best friends, lovers, it didn’t matter to her but she was obsessed with this woman and her loss had plagued her every movement for the past few years.

She looked past Jemma’s face as the groaning sound intensified behind them and her eyes went wide, she dropped down and picked up the shot gun, pushing the other woman to the side.

“Skye, no!” She pushed herself in front of the shot gun but Daisy yelled at her to get out of the way so that she could aim at the zombie currently walking towards them.

“Wait! It’s fine, it’s fine.” Jemma staying in front of the shotgun, continuing to beg that Daisy put it down. She bent over and picked up a rope that was trailing behind the small male zombie. She pulled it lightly and Daisy paused dumbstruck as the diseased creature meandered in the direction of the tug. 

Jemma led the zombie to back to the small grove of trees she had come from, Daisy kept the shotgun up but followed behind nonetheless. Jemma tied the rope while the zombie wondered around in circles behind her, she knotted it and turned to face her old friend.

“What are you doing, Jem?” She asked quietly.

“It’s Fitz, Skye.” She dropped her face in her hands and began crying.

“I can see that. Jemma, do you know how dangerous this is? He could kill you and he wouldn’t care. Is this why you’re out here and not in a stronghold?”

Jemma looked up and wiped her face, shaking her head defiantly, “I can cure him, Skye, I know it! Even if I have to do it all by myself because they won’t even let me inside, even if it’s just for some food…” Jemma saw the worried look on her friend’s face, “He is all I had left, after… After everything went to hell.”

Daisy didn’t say anything but she took a few steps forward and let the smaller woman fall into her arms, “Not anymore, Jem.” She lifted her head and kissed her forehead and bringing her closer into her body.

“You don’t hate me?”

“Never. I never stopped thinking about you, I hope you know that.”

“I never stopping thinking about you either, sweetie. Are you staying in the stronghold over there?”

Daisy nodded, “Yeah. But I don’t think I’m going back unless it’s for a good bye.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well—“She leaned over and swung the shot gun over her shoulder, “Now that you’ve caught me, don’t think you’re getting rid of me so easily.” She winked at the other woman. Happy that she hadn’t last her charm in all these years.

“Are you serious?” Jemma asked with an open mouth.

“As serious as I’ve ever been, plus, if you’re going to find a cure for this disease, you’re going to need a marksman and I’m the best.”

Jemma sprinted forward and embraced her again, Daisy reciprocated and they stood there for another few minutes, enjoying the way the other felt, “I can’t let you do this, Skye.”

The other woman smiled, “Like I said, you’re not getting rid of me that easily. Also, I call myself Daisy now.” She laughed, “A lot has happened since I last saw you, baby.”

Jemma closed her eyes and hummed into the taller woman’s chest, “Daisy… I like that name.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! If you love Skimmons you could check out my friends Archive page! She just got one and her fics are AMAZING! Here's a link! http://archiveofourown.org/users/NISSA10


End file.
